List of AirTech products
The following is a list of all aircraft manufactured by Alexander Aerospace Technologies. Current models Civil General aviation *AT3 Egret, high-wing single prop *AT4 Swallow, low-wing single prop with v-tail *AT-5 Stallion, a small personal jet *AT6 Wildcat, a forward-swept wing coaxial propeller "fighter" with WWII-esque styling *AT-7 Diamante, a two-seater closed wing jet *AT-9 Charger, a twin-engine business jet *AT-10 Peregrine, a supersonic business jet *AT11 Tanager, a light sport aircraft Commercial aircraft *AT8 Cormorant, a twin-prop utility aircraft *AT15 Sleipnir, a twin-contraprop tandem wing regional aircraft *AT-36 Nike, a mid-size jet airliner *AT-62 Super Charger, a regional jet airliner *AT-82 Athena, an extra-widebodied trijet airliner *SA-171, a single-deck design based on the SA-172 *SA-172 Hyperliner, a hypersonic two-deck airliner that is currently both the largest and fastest aircraft ever built *SA-173 Hyperhauler, a cargo variant of the SA-172 *SA-180 Sucellus, a supersonic double-decker airliner Helicopters *H-2, a lightweight civil utility helicopter *H-3, a full-size utility helicopter Airships *AZ-1 Nuada, a large rigid airship for passenger travel *AZ-2 Tengri, a hybrid cargo airship Military Mission aircraft *ADF-01 Falken, a stealth fighter *B-7 Belle, a twin-engine long-range bomber *B-8 Vulcan II, a trijet long-range bomber *A-13 Lancer II, a close air support attacker *KA-14 Orca, a carrier attacker/tanker *F-25 Wyvern II, a variable-geometry stealth fighter *F-29 Adder, a small forward-swept wing aircraft designed for the Lightweight Domestic Fighter programme *F-30 Anaconda, an air superiority fighter derived from the F-29 *F-31 Lamprey, an STOVL fighter related to the F-29 and F-30 *F-32 Moccasin, a carrier-based multirole fighter developed from the F-30 and F-31 Support aircraft *C-23 Heron, a supersonic stealth STOL transport *C-132 Trojan, a multiservice transport aircraft Former models Civil *AirTech Model 1, a twin-engined taildragging general aviation craft *AT-2, a more complex single-engine trike version of the Model 1 *H-1, the company's first helicopter which saw a limited production run Military *A-19, a short-lived stealth attacker aircraft based on the F-117 *A-40 Mirage, a delta-winged attacker based on and created in response to the cancellation of the Dassault Mirage 4000 Concepts & experimental planes Civil *AT-19 Gyges, a superheavy jet airliner canceled in favour of an AT-36 replacement *AT-19 Sprite, small/mid-size jet airliner with USB-mount engines, to replace the AT-36 *AT-93 Garuda, a long-range delta-winged airliner concept *SA-179, a double-decker supersonic airliner later redeveloped into the SA-180 *SA-182 Saturn, a 180 successor in early research Military *ADFX-01 Morgan, a former technology demonstrator that began the Avalon Project *XB-9 Spectre, a supersonic stealth bomber *YA-15 Bulldog, a light attack aircraft *XFA-24 Apalis, a proposed multirole fighter which was ultimately rejected by Adana *F-30N Sea Anaconda, a carrier-based version of the F-30 *YF-32 Moccasin, a carrier-based air superiority fighter based on the F-30 and F-31 *XFA-44 Nosferatu, a technology demonstrator of the Avalon Project which is also seeing limited operational use *XC-70 Condor, an outsize cargo aircraft developed from the C-23 Helicopters *H-4, a heavy military rotodyne designed to transport a main battle tank *H-5, a naval attack helicopter *HH-6 Marlin, an amphibious coaxial search and rescue helicopter Category:Lists Category:Alexander Enterprises Category:Aircraft